


Roses in the cemetery

by Rukiara



Category: Doctor Who, Jessica Jones - Doctor Who Crossover, Jessica Jones - Fandom
Genre: Dark, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5838862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukiara/pseuds/Rukiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Tyler was looking for parts for her Dimensional Canon, meanwhile little does she know the Doctor is trying his hardest to get back to her. On a trip to Hell's Kitchen, she finds a man that looks like the Doctor but has no memory of her. Assuming it's a simple case of Time Lord Amnesia, Rose Tyler takes it upon herself to remind the Doctor of who he is--and find out how to turn him back into a Time Lord from the human form he's taken.</p><p>Though as time goes by, she notices she's doing things she...really doesn't want too. And this man...isn't very Doctorly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses in the cemetery

**Author's Note:**

> This story may or may not end up with some macabre, there may or may not end up having rape or other darker-things to it. I've read the Jessica Jones comics with Killgrave (int he comic its two L's, snerk.) so on ans so forth. I'm not exactly sure where I'm going through all this, I DUNNO. I AM JUST WARNING YOU IT COULD GET DARK I LOVE YOU GUYS.
> 
> This fic is something I want to do, but A Rose That Never Wilted will take priority over this one. Sooo I may not update it as much but I WILL UPDATE I SWEAR. xD 
> 
> Thanks!

“Here you are, these are my famous Danish's, you'll love them!” the woman carried a plate over to the man seated on her couch, he glanced up with a bored expression playing on his face. His suit jacket laid near him on the plush, blue cushion and his purple tie hung loosely around his neck.

 

“Famous? Oh well I highly doubt that, don't exaggerate it isn't becoming of you.” he gingerly took one of the delicious looking desserts and popped it in his mouth. Rolling it over his tongue for a moment before humming questionably. She stood nervously before he waved his hand.

 

“Hardly could call these famous, but acceptable none the less. Get me a drink, they're rather dry. Don't like that.” he frowned and picked up the remote, flipping the television to a new channel as she scuttled off. He pursed his lips and let out a drawling sigh.

 

“Here you go.” she leaned down and placed the glass on the table in front of him.

 

“Nothing good is bloody on..” he growled in exasperation. “Bloody Jessica..” he murmured, mostly to himself before glancing back up at the woman and snapping. “She's the problem here! Don't you get it? I wish I never met her, she's stuck in my head. Stupid woman. Wish I could just forget her, not many women out there like her.” he sighed and pressed his lips together in a thin line. “Can you explain that? Explain why you're all so...normal?” he spat bitterly.

 

“N-no..” she stammered before he cut her off.

 

“It was rhetorical! Of course you can't, bloody useless, you are. Now get out of my sight!” he snapped tossing the remote to the side, he leaned his elbow on the arm rest cradling his head with an annoyed, dull expression while his eyes bounced across the moving images of some sort of show flashing on the screen before him. Kilgrave stood, tugging on his coat and headed into the streets of Hell's Kitchen for a stroll.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Rose tugged her coat around her, pulled her long golden hair back into a ponytail. She glanced around at the dying city, she stole a look upward as she passed a broken down apartment complexe with a woman screaming at the top of her lungs, hollering at someone. She crossed the street and kept walking. It obvious no one was in trouble, and Rose didn't feel like getting involved.

 

She needed to get the piece from Doctor Hartsuweitz, Rose wanted desperately to find a way back to the Doctor, but the ideas she had were rubbish and the parts even more obscure to obtain.

 

Glancing around her confusion wasn't hidden from her face as she started to walk in circles, glancing up at street signs. Quickly, she found herself lost.

 

“S'what I get for insisting to come on my own...” she murmured angrily before pushing herself forward. She quickly found herself face first in the chest of a man, she jumped backwards as a familiar voice scorned her.

 

“Bloody hell, will you watch where you're going!” he growled, brushing his hands down the front of his purple shirt and readjusting his tie. Her eyes widened.

 

“Doctor?! Oh god Doctor! But how! I thought it wasn't possible?! And..what on earth are you wearing....I like the old suit better.” she grinned cheekily and looked up at him. He gaped at her a moment.

 

“Do I _know_ you?” he barked, though he found himself intrigued as an immediate hurt expression filtered across her face.

 

“I...Doctor...how long has it been? How could you..forget me..” she shuffled backwards sorrowfully.

 

“Doctor? Why do you keep calling me that do I look like a doctor to you?”

 

“ _The_ Doctor.” she corrected annoyingly. He scrubbed a hand down his face in response. “I guess I'm mistaken...sorry..” she quickly turned to hide her face and walk away.

 

“No, wait a minute. Come back here.” she hesitated but obliged, then looked confused at her own feet, as if they betrayed her. “Tell me again, who do you think I am? Be specific now.”

 

“I thought you were the Doctor.” she hesitated, and lifted her hand to his chest, he watched her curiously. She placed one hand on his heart, and waited before hovering it on the same but opposite side of his chest. “Human..” she muttered and furrowed a brow. “Then you must...” she swallowed hard.

 

“Hmm? Go on, tell us what you're thinking.” he pried, an intrigued hum from the back of his throat.

 

“You told me a story once, about this..chameleon thing...said it can turn you human...but..you'd forget...but..why would you do that, Doctor?” her eyes followed his suit and up to his face where she gently placed a hand on his cheek and turned her head sympathetically. He'd never had anyone give him a look like this, and oh how he savored it with each moment. He found it intoxicating, more so than the forced situations he has put so many people in. He grinned viciously.

 

“I thought that would be obvious.” that was the right thing to say, because with that he visibly watched her heart flutter as she threw her arms around him and sobbed. He hesitated, but wrapped his arms around her and leaned in, he could smell the scent of her hair, and some element undefinable. It was like a precious drug.

 

“Tell me again, what's your name?”

 

“Rose, Rose Tyler.” she looked up and smiled, her tongue touching the edge of her teeth. “It's okay if you don't remember me, Doctor, I'll help you remember...though...ever thought of shaving?”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

The Doctor sighed heavily from underneath the console, reattaching wires and tugging them from their places to rearrange them. Sparks danced around his face and stung his cheeks, keeping his lips in a thin pressed line as he waved his sonic across the wires like a magic wand. He tugged himself out from under the console and stood, tugging the monitor into view and staring at it. He let out a huffed sigh.

 

“Come on old girl...” he stroked the edge of the console, lines or worry covering his face, adding age to his already distressed state. “We have to find her this time. Come on come oonn...” he cursed in so many colorful languages the TARDIS hummed sadly in response.

“We'll find her, we'll get her back. We just got to try harder!” he slammed his fist on the console and stormed off down the halls in search of answers. First stop, the library.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

“So, new new Doctor, ya?” she had held his arm all the way back to the flat he stayed at, and he hadn't even told her too. He grinned at this, but was tiring of 'Doctor'.

 

“Kilgrave, now.” he added that last part hastily.

 

“What was slaybones taken? Sort of sounds like something from a..demented christmas special.” he scowled down at her to notice her smile up at him cheekily. “Oi, lighten up Doct—Kilgrave. You've changed so much, do you not remember anything?” she asked, her interest piqued and hope brimming behind her eyes. He contemplated simply telling her what to do, but some of her feelings..they seemed..so genuine...he didn't have to demand of them. They were the things that Jessica didn't give, and they were done so freely. So he shook his head slowly.

 

“I'm sorry.” he found himself saying, picking his words very, very carefully as he ran his eyes over Rose's informal wear. “I'll make you a deal.” he spoke as they made it to the door, he pulled out a set of keys and unlocked it stepping inside, guiding her gently with his hand on the small of her back. “I'll shave, if you promise to wear whatever I pick out for you, hmm?” he quarried and awaited her response.

 

“Oh..” she breathed out, struck at his rather bold statement. She regained herself and smiled. “Promise.” she smiled again, this time to herself. This new new Doctor had a different accent, one heart, so he must be part human. He was charming, oddly compelling. A bit scruffier, still had his hair though even if he slicked it back. Still wore suits, I guess fashion leads over to the human transformation, and though the purple was a bit odd she didn't think too much of it. He didn't remember her now, but she was _certain_ that with time, he'd remember her. He couldn't forget her, could he?

 

He introduced her to his parents, he said, couldn't be right, they don't look anything like him. Probably just a cover, she decided, he had pretty much spoke for them as they seemed rather obedient for parents but she paid it no mind. He had sent a man off to grab her something to wear, which after a quick shower she found the white box laying on the bed he directed her too. She gingerly tugged off the ribbon and pulled the top off, sucking in a breath as she took in the sight before her.

 

It was a dress, a TARDIS blue dress with white ribbon. She almost rolled her eyes, _and he doesn't remember?!_ She smiled though, his subconscious must be leaking through. She tugged the towel off from around her and slide into the dress. It felt a bit revealing, and she found herself shuffle self consciously when his voice broke into her room from down the hall.

 

“Rose? Are you ready? Did you find the dress alright?” he tapped his foot a bit impatiently, she could hear that from where she stood and rolled her eyes, a small grin playing on her face.

 

“Oi! I'll be right there! Blimey you are a right bit impatient as always, aren't you? Guess some things never change.” she smoothed her hands down her dress and stepped out into the hall, and poking her head around the next corner. “Alright, now don't you laugh...” she shyly snuck out from behind the corner and held her arms out. His eyes raked over her while he licked his lips at the sight of her. He noticed her blush. Was that right? These reactions he was getting were so...so different then previous women who stayed with him. Of course, he never exactly told them to blush, never told them anything much more than sit, stay, smile, and...well...satisfy other needs, plus, well, jump. Speaking of which, he was going to have to see if this Rose was anything special, he doubted it. She looked no more than just a basic blonde, with a bit of a Londoner accent. For now, he would enjoy the reactions he got from her. The reactions that were clearly meant for some other man.

 

“Come on, Rose, let's go.” Rose glanced up at him and walked in his direction, she reached out her hand and smirked, wiggling her fingers at him. He found himself taken aback by her reaction but he wove his fingers through hers and tugged her out the door, he led her out first and glanced back to the people still inside their home.

 

“I want you out of here by the time I get back.” he glanced back to see Rose a few steps down the sidewalk paying attention to a womans dog, and rubbing it's belly. Kilgrave turned his head back inside “In fact..take you care, and drive it into the lake. Together.” he slammed the door shut and snapped his head towards Rose before walking up next to her. She stood up and glanced at him.

 

“Parent problems?”

 

“Ahh, just saying good bye. They're leaving.”

 

“Leaving?” she furrowed her brow “Should we be staying with them, then?”

 

“Nah, we had said our goodbyes before you showed up. S'just about you and I today, isn't it?” he looked down to see her shyly blushing again, he creased his brow into a look of slight confusion and amusement. He toyed with a few ideas in his mind before pulling his arm up into a triangle like formation towards her. “Shall we?”

 

She looped her arm inside his, using her other hand to grab at his sleeve as they walked. She began to jabber endlessly about her parents, her new brother, he'd have shut her up if it wasn't for the fact her story had some very interesting and confusion parts delegated in it. He couldn't figure out if it was her dad or her step dad, but they both had the same name. She mentioned something about Torchwood, had he heard about that before? So many things she said intrigued him yet it was filtered through drivel. He sighed as he strained his ears, and pulled her into the restaurant.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Also note. No, I do not plan on forever pairing Kilgrave/Rose, Rose believes this is the Doctor as a human (Similar to what he did to Martha, but she doesn't know about the watches, she only heard about the Chameleon arch in passing no in full.) So don't kiillll meeeeee. 
> 
>  
> 
> Eeeee.


End file.
